Unspoken Betrayals
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Unspeakable acts of betrayal has the WWF out for blood and several Alliance members rethinking their loyalties
1. Prologue

Unspoken Betrayals

TITLE: Unspoken Betrayals Prologue/? *R* *Response to Author's own challenge*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com, FYouWWF@aol.com  
RATING: R on the safe side.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: The InVasion storyline with my own modifications. The story starts the day after the InVasion PPV and will go through Survivor Series 2001.  
SUMMARY: *Taking up my own challenge where Austin doesn't defect to the Alliance but others in Team WWF do* Unthinkable betrayals have the WWF out for blood and several Alliance members rethinking their loyalties.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns nearly every damned thing and wrestler.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, Peja, anybody else please ask.  
  
_Unspoken Betrayals  
  
Prologue.  
  
_ She woke up slowly, not quite sure what happened to her. As she tried to move her head to get a look at her surroundings, the events of that night and the pain associated with them came back to her in a heartbreaking flash.  
  
She opened her eyes and took in the sights and sounds of a hospital room. The room made her feel oddly safe. Normally it was her husband that made her feel safe and secure. She would've snorted if the movement wouldn't cause her pain at the bitter irony of the situation.  
  
After all, it was her husband who put her in this hospital bed in the first place.  
  
She thought about what had happened earlier that evening in the ring. In a way she shouldn't have been shocked at the level of, or viciousness of the retaliation over her own actions that night. She was, afterall an Alliance member who had just helped to try and save a woman who had clearly stated her intentions to remain in the WWF, no matter the cost, in the middle of a ring of ex WWF, now Alliance wrestlers. Even if that cost was the WWF woman's own husband was one of the Alliance's WWF defectors helping to beat her within an inch of her life.  
  
The woman in the hospital bed wondered what the other woman's condition was and if the WWF loyalist was feeling as mentally and physically miserable and humiliated as she was. The now, former Alliance member mused that she and Sara Calloway now had something in common: Both had been betrayed by their husbands for the so - called 'glory' of the Alliance.  
  
With that bitter thought in her head, the soon - to - be former Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley painfully turned her head to the side and started to cry.  
  
Well, what do you think? Yes, Sara is the woman Stephanie tried to save in the ring. More on that in the next few parts. Hopefully more to come soon.  
  
  
  
Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


	2. Chapter One: Bizarro World

TITLE: Unspoken Betrayals Chapter One? Response to Author's own challenge  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: R on the safe side.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: The InVasion storyline with my own modifications. The story starts the day after the InVasion PPV and will go through Survivor Series 2001. Benoit was never injured.  
SUMMARY: Taking up my own challenge where Austin doesn't defect to the Alliance but others in Team WWF do Unthinkable betrayals have the WWF out for blood and several Alliance members rethinking their loyalties.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns nearly every damned thing and wrestler.  
DISTRIBUTION: Peja, anybody else please ask.

_Unspoken Betrayals_

_Chapter One_

_Bizarro World_

The waiting room was an unusual sight.

Most of them were wrestlers and though many of them did not always get along with each other, they shared one common bond at the moment: They were loyal to the World Wrestling Federation and after the events of the last two nights, with the defections at InVasion and the horrific beatings of Sara Calloway and Stephanie McMahon on RAW, those that remained WWF seemed to have felt a need to rally around each other. Especially with the blows the company suffered at InVasion.

Most suspected something was up when Rhyno was taken out at the Inaugural Brawl and substituted with a defecting Rock, but nobody was surprised. Afterall, Vince McMahon did screw him out of the title at WrestleMania, and then suspended him indefinitely, so most figured it was easy for the Alliance to get Rock with just the promise of revenge alone.

Nor was anybody surprised that Triple H hobbled out and tried to bash Austin's head in with a sledgehammer that seemed permanently attached to his hip. Most figured that the Two - Man Power Trip of the previous spring was nothing more than Helmsley biding his time until he got his hands on the WWF Title again. Most thought that he probably would have if he had not blown out his quad. No, no one was shocked by his defection since he was afterall, Stephanie's husband.

Trish Stratus' defection was not much of a surprise either and in more than one WWF Diva's view including the woman Trish turned on, Lita, her defection would not matter much in the long run. Especially after Lita got her revenge on the blond tramp.

But Undertaker? Angle? Jericho? Those defections were surprises from the moment the three supposed Team WWF members turned on fellow members Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Undertaker's younger brother Kane. Everyone in the WWF lockerroom either stood or sat where they were transfixed by the horrific scene they were witnessing. Though Chris Benoit, Big Show and a few others managed to overcome the blocked door in front of the WWF lockerroom, it was too late to stop the carnage that had already occurred to Austin, Kane, and Michael Cole, and Jim Ross, the commentators that night.

Then came the even more surreal events on RAW. Undertaker dragged his wife down to the ring with the rest of the previous night's defectors as well as Stephanie, Shane, and Paul Heyman. He then made a very simple command of Sara: Join him in the Alliance or suffer the consequences. The devastating slap Shane McMahon gave her when she refused to join the Alliance, followed by some interesting comments pertaining to the male anatomy of Shane and the rest of the male population of the Alliance shocked many in the lockerroom. Many were sickened when, after covering a beaten Sara with her body and pleading for the other woman's life, Triple H swung the sledgehammer at his own wife.

Now those same WWF employees sat in the waiting room; numb over the events of the last few nights. They waited while Vince and Kane sought word on Stephanie and Sara's conditions, respectively.

Suddenly Vince McMahon himself showed up in the waiting room.

"How are they?" Steve Austin asked, sporting a nasty looking bandage after having refused to stay in the hospital after the previous night.

"Stephanie has some broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a concussion. Docs say she's lucky," Vince answered, looking older than anybody had ever seen him. "As if anybody could be lucky having their own spouse drive a sledgehammer into them."

"And Sara?" the voice of DDP asked, lending the night an even more surreal feel for nearly all involved.

"Concussion and a broken ankle," Vince replied, "Kane's with her now. Pat, could you call Linda - "

"Linda already called," Pat Patterson interrupted gently, "she saw RAW and she's taking the next flight out."

Vince nodded. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my daughter," he said simply, his voice gruff with emotion, turning and walking back from where he had come from.

Leaving the waiting room full of WWF wrestlers once again in numbed shock.

Thanks for reading. More soon.


End file.
